How You Turn Me On
by LogieBearIsHot
Summary: Camille and Logan are caught being intimate by Mrs. Knight. What happens when Mrs.Knight tells Camille's dad? Does all hell break lose and he makes them break up? Does Camille get pregnant? Or does everything stay the same? Read to find out! Camille/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This whole story will be written from Logan's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

I was sitting on a chair next to Kendall at the pool. We were having a discussion about whether

Tomatoes where a fruit or a vegetable.

"Dude! Tomatoes are a vegetable!" Kendall said trying to make himself sound intelligent.

"No they are not! Everybody knows tomatoes are fruits!"

I suddenly heard someone clear there voice behind us. I turned around to see who it was and there stood a tall, skinny figure with big brown eyes and curly brown hair that dangles over her shoulders. Camille.

"Hey Guys!" Camille said happily.

"What's up Camille?" I said not trying to sound too excited. Even though we broke up 3 weeks ago I clearly still had feelings for her.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you might be able to help me run some lines for a new audition I have?" Camille asked innocently.

"Uhh yeah sure", I said. Finally I get to spend some alone time with her!

"Great! Come on."

As I turned to get up, Camille grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lobby. While we were walking unto the lobby I heard Kendall call out "Don't have too much fun!" and gave me a quick wink. But all I could do was think about being alone with Camille in 2J….all alone, with no one else.

"What are you smiling about?" Camille asked me with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh uh nothing…" I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

She continued to pull my arm until we got to my apartment.

"So, what is the roll for?" I asked.

"I'm auditioning for a roll on Degrassi: The Next Generation!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"That's great!" I said with huge excitement in my voice.

"Um yeah. I will be playing the new girl Kelsey and you will be playing Fitz!"

"Sweet! Let's get started."

We then both sat side by side on the couch, staring at our scripts.

"(_as Kelsey)_ Fitz, we can't be together, were from two different worlds." Camille said with fake tears in her eyes.

"(_as Fitz) _Yes we can! I love you Kelsey." I said trying to be as real as I can. I looked down at the script to see that we are supposed to kiss. As I leaned in to kiss, i felt her hot breathe on my face. She put her hand on my armed and leaned in to kiss me also but then the worst possible thing to happen happened.

"_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance  
Dj turn me up ladies, this yo jam (Come on)  
Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants  
And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands  
Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go  
All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll proceed to throw this cash" _My phone went off.

"Hello...I'm kind of busy right now…fine, I'll come." I said and shut the phone off.

"Umm Camille, I have to go to the studio. Maybe we could finish this up tonight?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"Sorry Logan, I have to help Jo tonight", she said, her big brown eyes staring "I'll text you later." She then grabbed her coat and walked out of my apartment.

Damn it! Why did James have to call right then?

I then made my way out of the apartment, down the elevator and into the lobby.

_*Beep, Beep* _I was getting a text.

**To: Logie**

**From:Carlos**

**Dude we've got some bad news! You better come to the studio quick!**

To Be Continued…..


	2. Seduction Time!

**A/N: This whole story will be written from Logan's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

Chapter 2

What is the bad news? Who is it about? Are they breaking the band up again? All of these questions ran thru my mind as I walked to Rocque Records.

As a stepped into the building a quick breeze blew thru the door which gave me a shiver. I walked down the hall to the studio to find Carlos, James, Kendall, Gustavo, and a strange man standing at around 5 foot 4 inches with curly red hair and it almost looked like he had a boner(not that I was looking or anything). I hate to judge but he looked almost like a pedophile, all sitting on the couches. But no Kelly.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked trying not to sound too worried.

"Ummm there is something we need to tell you Logan." Gustavo said with a strange sadness in his voice.

"What's up?" I asked curiously. What do they need to tell me that is so terrible?

"KELLY QUIT!" James blurted out as if he wanted the whole thing to be over with already.

"What?" I said. This makes no sense! Now why would Kelly quit? She loves it here! She loves US!

"How could she quit?" I asked "

She just did, we really don't know why." Carlos said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Without Kelly, Gustavo is going to go CRAZY! Kelly kept this band grounded and now without her we might not even be able to make it.

"So, I hired a new assistant!" Gustavo said pointing at the pedophilic looking man.

"Hello, I am Chester." He said with a rather odd smile on his face.

"More like Chester the Molester." Kendall said under his breath. I couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Uhhh well guys I really got to go. I was actually doing something rather important before you called me here….so see ya!" I said and ran out of the room.

I needed to get out of that place and get away from "Chester". I needed to call Camille as soon as possible to talk to her about maybe hanging out since I totally blew her off earlier this afternoon. It was around 2:00 so I have about 4 hours to hang with her until dinner. I then stepped out of the building a pulled out my phone. I dialed her number and put it up to my ear.

"Hello? Camille?" I said.

"Oh hey Logan…" She said with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Cami?" I asked.

"I…..I didn't get the part.." She said sounding a bit teary. Wow the audition happened already? I must have been gone for longer than I thought I had.

"….." I couldn't think of anything to say "Well umm do you maybe wanna come over?" I asked hoping she will say yes.

"Sure…" She said sounding a tad but better.

"Great! I'll see you in about 15 minutes I guess then." I said

"Okay, bye Logan." She said still sounding sad.

Carlos and Kendall and James were still at the studio practicing for some special thing they are doing, Mrs. Knight and Katie are out at a special mother daughter camp so again it will just be me and Camille. I smiled when I thought of that. Just me and Camille, I thought in my head over and over again. I never really though about been alone with a girl until I met Camille. She's the only girl I have ever really wanted to do anything physical with, since we only went out for a few weeks we never has sex or anything but I kind of had hope for today. I finally got to the palm woods. I made my way into the lobby and took the elevator.

When I got to 2J I quickly pulled out my key and went into my room. I put on some Axe and I messed up my hair a bit because I knew she likes it like that. I then took of my shirt and but on one of my white v-necks and plaid board shorts instead of skinny jeans and a vest which is what I was wearing. I knew that Camille would die a little as soon as she saw me since I made sure everything I was wearing is her favorite.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

I made my way over to the door. I opened and saw Camille standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue tank top but all I could think about was what is under that. GOD LOGAN! Why are you being so horny? This usually isn't like me. I usually only think about girls personality not there looks, especially their personal areas. I saw her staring at me, and biting her lip. I knew my plan was working.

"Hey Camille!" I said giving her my signature crooked smile.

"Hey Logan.." She said making sure the 'Hey' was extra long.

"Come in, please." I said trying not to sound to nervous even though I clearly was. We both sat on the couch side by side.

"I'm really sorry about your audition." I said. I truly am sorry. I feel like it's partly my fault for not helping her out more.

"It's not your fault Logan" She said staring at the ground. I saw a single drop of tear fall from her face to the ground, which truly broke my heart.

"Hey, hey don't cry." I said scooting closer to her. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was staring right at me. I then whipped away her tear with my thumb.

"I'm sorry Logan; I'm not trying to cry. It's just that every audition I try I always fail!" She said, letting even more tears fall down her face.

"Shhhh don't say that, you're an amazing actress." Now I was more focused on making her feel better then having sex.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes. We both leaned even closer to each other, now we were only inches apart. I leaned my forehead up to hers. I could feel her hot breath on my face. Suddenly all her tears were gone. I then put my hand on her side and pressed my lips gently against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss. I moved my hand to her lower back and rubbed it gently. She opened her mouth to let my tongue have an entrance. I moved my tongue slowly around her mouth. We were both running out of air so we pulled away. We were both panting for breathe.

"….Wow." She said with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah." I said and gave her my best smile. She rested her head on my chest and breathed in.

"Mmmmm, you smell really good." She said and put her hands on my waist.

Yes! Now I _know_ my plan is working!

I pulled her down to a horizontal position. But now I was laying on top of her with my elbows keeping me up so I didn't crush her. I pressed my lips to hers again. Our lips moving in synchronization. She then again opened her mouth to let my tongue in and roam her mouth. I pulled apart to get a breath of air, but then I crashed my lips back into hers. She moved her hand up my shirt feeling my abs. I let out a soft moan into her mouth. I moved my lips onto her neck and started sucking on her collar bone which made her let out a gasp. She started to try to un-buckle my pants but I stopped her.

"Not out here," I whispered into her ear "In my room."

"You sure?" She asked nervously

"Yes, but you have to promise me one thing." I asked

"Anything." She said softly.

"As soon as we go thru those doors there no going back to just being friends, it'll be just you and me, forever. Do you promise you will be mine forever?" I asked staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Sex is a big commitment that I wasn't just going to throw away to my 'just friend'. I love Camille and I know she loves me too but I just wanted to make sure she actually does.

"Of course Logan, I love you." She said as serious as possible. I stood up and took her hand in mine and we slowly walked into my room...

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is kind of longer. Sorry about the first chapter it really sucked! I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this story. I have a great idea for a Katie/OC story :D so who knows where this will take me. I also did not come up with the Chester the Molester thing, I found it on Wikipedia. I might have Chester be involved in some rape issue…maybe, well see **

**Hope You Liked it(:**


	3. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**A/N: so I'm kind of stuck on what I should do for the next chapter. I diffidently am NOT going to put in 'the scene'. So if you have any ideas for chapter 3 please PM me them! Also don't forget to check out **_**Take My Hand**_

**I'm actually really proud of it :D  
I'm probably going to continue writing **_**Take My Hand **_**since I have lots of ideas for it and its easier to write since Katie is 13 in it and im 14 in real life :P but it only has about 55 hits D: and **_**How You Turn Me On **_**has about 440! So please read **_**Take My Hand, **_**it's a lot better and longer! And tell your friends about it also!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Cought!

A/N: This whole story will be written from Logan's POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

I looked down to see Camille's naked body clinging to mine. I blushed at the sight of us. I saw her smile. I was scared she was going to yell at me or tell me how much she regretted doing this but she never did.

"I love you so much Logan." Camille whispered. "Don't ever forget that either."

"Don't worry, I love you to." I said and smiled to myself. This was the best day ever. I looked over at the clock that read **7:30 PM. **Damn! It was already seven o'clock! Katie and Mama Knight should be coming home in about an hour or so unless they got out of camp early. But I doubt they did. I got a text from Kendall saying him, Carlos and James all went to see a movie so they won't be back till around nine.

This moment was so perfect, until the most terrible thing happened that could happen…EVER! I heard the front door open and shut. It must be Kendall and them coming home before the movie. But that doesn't make sense. Katie and Mrs. Knight shouldn't be home for another hour, so who could it be?

I was about to get out of bed when the door to my room swung open. CRAP! There stood Mrs. Knight holding some of my books that I had had out on the couch. Me and Camille were still naked in bed, I was sitting up straight staring at Mrs. Knight. I didn't know what to do! She was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Mama Knight! I can explain!" I said trying to sound innocent but my voice sound super high. I turned to look at Camille who was sitting up with the covers over her chest, her face was bright red!

"Logan…Phillip…Mitchell," She said then took a deep breath. "Get some clothes on and get out here, please." I nodded my head yes and watched her walk out the door.

I looked over at Camille, stood up, put on my v-neck and boxers and walked out the door.

I saw Mrs. Knight sitting on the couch talking to Katie.

"Katie, could you please go to your room? I need to talk to Logan alone." She said in a soft voice. Katie nodded yes and walked to her room.

"Logan, could you come sit next to me please?" She asked

I walked over and sat next to her. "Mrs. Knight, I can explain…" I began.

"Well please do." She said still trying to stay calm.

"Just…Me…Camille…ugh, I don't know." I stuttered.

"Logan, sweetie, I love you just like you're my own son. And I don't want you ruining your life by making some girl pregnant!" She said in a stern voice.

"She's not going to get pregnant!" I yelled. For some reason I was getting really upset which isn't like me?

"Logan! Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me!" Mrs. Knight

I let out a long sigh. I didn't know what to say, this was just so…weird!

"Could you go get Camille please, I would like to talk to her also." Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sure." I answered. I jumped off the couch and practically ran to my bedroom. I opened the door to find Camille all dressed and sitting on the edge o my bed.

'Uhh, my mom wants to talk to both of us." I said to her. She got up, walked over to me and opened the door and walked out of it.

"Great! Now I can talk to the two of you together!" Mama Knight said with a smile on her face.

After giving us a long talk about how important sex is and how you shouldn't just give it away to anybody and how disappointed she is in us she finally decided to call Camille's dad.

"Camille, I'm going to have to call your dad."

To Be Continued


	5. New Girl?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

How Your Turn Me On

Camille and I were sitting on the couch together while Mama Knight talked on the phone to Camille's dad.

"So…what do you think your dad is gonna say." I asked nervously. "What if he hates me? What if he makes us break up?"

"Logan! Stop being so pessimistic! He doesn't hate you…I think." Camille answered. "You, you were wearing a condom right?"

A condom? Condom, condom, condom? I think I was…wait! Yeah, I was wearing a condom! Oh thank god!

"Umm, yuh…yeah!" I studdered. Why was I so awkward?

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I was wearing a condom! I mean seriously, I'm smart! I know that you should always wear a condom…" I rambled. My hands were getting sweaty, why am I getting so nervous!

"Logan...Logan, Logan!" Camille said trying to calm me. "Calm yourself, everything will be fine!" She's right, everything will be fine…I think.

A few minutes passed till Mama K came back out into the living room.

"Alright, your dad should be coming over here soon to talk to you." Mrs. Knight said to Camille.

"Wait! My dad is coming over _here?_" She asked. Why was it such a big deal if he came over here to talk to her?

"Yeah, he should be here in about 5 minutes." Mama Knight answered.

***10 minutes later***

Camille, Mrs. Knight, and I where all sitting on the couch together in an awkward silence, until we heard a knock on the door.

"It must be your dad!" Mrs. Knight said and walked over to open the door. She opened the door and there stood a medium height man with light brown hair that was balding, he was wearing a blue button up t-shirt and khaki pants. He looked exactly like a dad.

"Hi Mr. Roberts." Mrs. Knight said politely.

"Hello, now what was it that you would like to talk about." He asked.

"Well you see…" Mrs. Knight started.

About 5 minutes later they came over and sat down next to me and Camille, Mr. Roberts had a sad look on his face. Uh oh.

"Camille, could I talk to you alone please?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure." Camille said and got up off the couch.

"You can talk in Logan's room." Mrs. Knight offered,

"Oh! Umm, no I don't think that's such a good idea." I blurted out. They diffidently shouldn't go in my room, especially after what just happened.

"How about we talk in the bathroom then?" Camille asked and walked over to the bathroom.

"Sure." Mr. Roberts said and they both walked into the bathroom.

A few seconds later I jumped out of the couch and put my ear up to the door to try to listen to what they were saying.

"Logan! Don't do that!" Mama K said and motioned me to come sit back down with her. I stayed there for a few more seconds trying to hear what they were talking about but I couldn't make out anything they were saying all I could here was a bunch of arguing. I came back and sat next Mrs. Knight.

"What if he makes us break up?" I asked trying to hold back my emotions.

"Don't worry, he won't. Trust me. You're a wonderful boy Logan; I don't see why he would want you two to break up." She said caringly. I faked a smile and tried to think about anything else.

A few minutes later Camille and her father stepped out of the bathroom. Her mascara was running, it looked like she was crying. I quickly jumped up to see if she was okay.

"Logan, could I talk to you in the hall?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Uh oh…what does she need to tell me?

"Umm yeah sure, I guess." I said hesitantly.

She took my hand and we both walked out into the hall.

"Logan…" She began but I quickly cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. Unfortunately she pulled away way too soon.

"Logan!" She yelled and lifted up her arm to slap me but I stopped her by grabbing her arm in its tracks. Why would she want to slap me? All we did was kiss!

"What?" I asked confused. She looked down at the ground; a few tear drops escaped from her eyes. I lifted up her head so she was staring at me. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I-I….We have to break up!" She exclaimed. What? Break up? Why? Damn it! I knew this was going to happen! I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Shit!" I yelled but trying not to sound to loud.

"Logan! Keep it down!" She whispered to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"But, but why? Why do we need to break up?" I asked trying not to let tears fall.

"My dad, he, he thinks it I would be better off without you." She said sadly.

"What? Couldn't you say 'NO' or something?" I asked.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I don't really disagree with him." She said with a frown on her face. How could she say that? She's been in love with me since day 1! How could she not want to be with me? She promised!

"YOU PROMISED!" I yelled, letting tears escape from my eyes.

"Logan, shhh people are trying to sleep!" She said trying to calm me down.

"I don't fucking care! How could you do this?" I yelled at her.

"I think it's better if we go our separate ways for a little while." She said in 'caring' voice.

"You're such a bitch." I scoffed and started to run down the hall to the elevator.

I stopped and turned around. She was sitting on the ground crying. How did I just call her a bitch? I never do that! Now she's never going to want to get back with me!

I got into the elevator and pressed the button. A few minutes later I was in the lobby.

"_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance  
Dj turn me up ladies, this yo jam (Come on)  
Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants  
And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands  
Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go  
All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and  
I'll proceed to throw this cash." _My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"_Logan! Where the hell are you?"_ Kendall asked.

"I just needed to take a walk." I said and hung up quickly.

I started walking down the hall and into the lobby I wasn't paying attention until I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A unfamiliar voice apologized.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." I said while brushing myself off.

I looked up to see a skinny, kind of tall girl standing in front of me. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with side bangs that went slightly over one of her eyes. She was gorgeous. Especially her eyes, they were light blue like the sky. I was so lost in them I totally forgot what I was doing.

"Umm, do I know you? You look really familiar." She said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Umm maybe…I'm in a band..." I said trying not to sound to modest.

"Oh, really? What kind of band? A rock band?" She asked

"Umm no, not exactly, I'm in more a dance-pop group." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh right! You're in Big Time Rush!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I sure am." I said and gave her my best smile.

"You have an adorable smile." She said smiling and looking into my eyes.

"Heh, thanks." I said blushing. She smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"So what are you doing out this late?" I asked trying to end the awkward silence.

"Oh I had a late audition." She answered smiling. "What about you? Do they have rehearsal at 11:30 at night?"

"No!" I laughed, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Oh well maybe you'd wanna hang out some time? I'm Jamie by the way." She asked. Wow she's adorable!

"Yeah totally! And I'm Logan" I said. "Here's my number" I said and pulled out my pen and wrote **1-555-523-9448** on her arm.

"Well I'll see you later!" She said and walked towards the elevator.

"Yup! See you later..." I said and smiled to myself.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated soon! So yeah this really sucked! But I hope you liked it! Oh yeah if you haven't noticed I love the song No Hands :P**


	6. DELI TIME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

I was sitting on the couch in the living room staring at my phone. It's been about 2 days since I met Jamie and she hasn't called yet! I was getting really inpatient.

"Dude, you've been staring at your phone forever! Who do you think is gonna call you"? Kendall asked.

Why do I even care so much about Jamie? I'm in love with Camille, but Camille did break up with me.

"Just this one person…" I answered shyly.

"Well, who is this 'one person'?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Just this girl I met a few days ago." I said quickly.

"A girl! What's her name?" Kendall asked.

"Her name is Jamie!" I said to Kendall.

"What does she look like? Is she cute? What do you know about her?" Kendall asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, but does that really matter?" I asked, I barely even know her so there wasn't much to tell him. "Well she's an actress and that's really all I know."

"Wow, do you think she will call?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I hope so though."

Ironically my phone started to ring. I looked down to see a number I didn't recognize.

"Do you think it's her?" I asked Kendall.

"I don't but you should answer it." He said back to me. So I stood up from the couch and picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said

"_Hi, is this Logan?"_A voice asked me.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked. I knew it was Jamie. I could tell by her soft voice.

"_Jamie, we met 2 days ago in the lobby?"_ She said trying to regain my memory.

"Ohhhh right, right! So, do you still wanna hang?" I asked.

"_Yes! That would be awesome!"_ She said excitedly.

"Great, wanna meet me in the lobby and we can decide what to do from there?" I asked nervously. What if she ends up not wanting to do something I want to do?

"_Yeah sure, I'll see you in let's say….15 minutes?" _She asked.

"Yeah, that will be just fine." I said and hung up the phone.

I sat back down onto the couch and sighed.

"I'm guessing that was Jamie?" Kendall said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, and we are going to go do something in like 15 minutes!" I said

***15 minutes later***

I stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lobby. She was sitting in one of the chairs texting.

I walked over to her and cleared my voice; she looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey!" She said and jumped up out of her seat and flipped her bangs kind of like James does. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, vans, and a gray sweat shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her bangs were off to the side. She looked so cute!

"Hi." I said and smiled at her. "So I was thinking since it's around twelve o'clock, maybe you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Yeah totally, that sounds great!" She said and we walked out of the Palm Woods and down the street.

A few minutes later we got to a deli that was just down the street from the Palm woods.

We went up to the counter and ordered our sandwiches. Then we took a seat by a window.

"So you're in Big Time Rush?" She asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, have you heard any of our songs?" I asked. I doubt she has, she looks like more of a rock n roll kind of girl.

"No I haven't, are you guys good?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ummm I don't know. I guess? What type of music do you like?" I asked shyly.

"I really like the Plain White T's and John Mayer." She said smiling.

"You liked John Mayer? He's awesome!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I know right! What's your favorite song by him?" She asked, also smiling.

"Probably Heart Break Warfare, What about you?" I asked. I can't believe we actually have something in common!

"Edge of Desire, I love it so much!" She said.

"That's a really good song." I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah it is, I actually know how to play it on the piano." She said nonchalantly.

"That's so cool! What other instruments do you play?" I asked.

She then continued to tell me about why she was at the Palm Woods and more about herself. I learned that she loves sports especially soccer, she loves to act and sing, her favorite color is orange, she is very interested in physics and she thinks I have an adorable smile.

"_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the Salvation Army  
There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go  
The traces of blood  
Always follow you home  
Like the Mascara tears…" _Her phone went off.

She narrowed her eyebrows and said "Sorry I have to take this." She got up out of her seat and walked over to the back of the deli. I could hear her arguing with someone but I couldn't make out what they were saying. She ran her hands threw her hair and closed the phone. She started walking back to the table and sat down.

"Sorry, that was my boyfriend." She apologized.

"Oh? Um that's fine." I said.

She looked over to the side with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, just my boyfriend was supposed to help me unpack but he can't now." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well I could help you!" I said trying to be helpful.

"Really? That would be great! My brother is home so he could help also." She answered.

"Great! We should probably go then." I said and stood up.

"Yeah," She said and smiled at me, "let's go!" She said and grabbed my hand.

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: So this chapter wasn't very good…I don't know why a made a new character :P**

**I am going to change my username to either LogieBearisHot or ILoveLoganHenderson  
**

**Whichever one is available.**

**So who saw that new music video for Boyfriend? I thought it was surprisingly inappropriate but I still love the song! When I first saw the video and I saw that girl all over Logan I was all like "Oh hecks no! You bests be getting yo hands off my man!" Jk, I didn't say tht, but I was thinking it(:**

**Oh yeah I love Logan if you haven't noticed, he is so adorable! I actually like Logan Henderson more than Logan Mitchell, which one do you like more?**

**Well im gonna stop talking now.**

**P.S. Don't forget to comment ;)**


	7. The Email

**A/N: I have decided to make this chapter and probably the next few chapters in 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

"Sweetie, you're going to have to get over him eventually." Jo said, pulling Camille into a tight embrace.

"But I can't! It's Logan!" Camille said, soaking Jo's blouse with tears.

"I know, I know. This is exactly how I felt when me and Kendall broke up. But me and Kendall are still friends and you and Logan can still be friends." Jo said rubbing circles around Camille's back.

"But I don't want to be Logan's friend; I want to be his girlfriend." Camille complained still sobbing into Jo's shoulder.

"Well since your dad won't allow it, I don't know what to tell you." Jo said with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess." Camille sniffled.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Jo exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Camille asked.

"Well when Kendall and I broke up, to get him out of my head I wrote a letter about him and my feelings for him and it totally helped!" Jo told me, "You can write your own e-mail about Logan and then send it to me."

"That's actually not that bad of an idea, I'll go get my laptop." Camille said and got up off the couch and headed into her room.

"I should go! The boys want me to go over to their place, just e-mail me your letter about Logan when you're done!" Jo yelled to Camille.

"Okay, see you later." Camille yelled back to Jo.

Jo got up off the couch and walked out of the door. She was actually kind of curious about Camille's real feelings for Logan. She knew she liked him but she wasn't sure how much she really did like him.

Camille walked out of her bedroom and sat on the couch with her laptop; she logged onto her e-mail and started a new e-mail:

**To: Jo Taylor**

**Cc: **

**Subject: Logan**

**Logan, he's amazing in every way possible; He has the most amazing voice, every time I hear it I feel like my heart is melting. When he smiles at me my heart skips a beat. He's had my heart ever since the first day he got here and he still does, I will never ever fall out of love with him. When his eyes stare at me, I feel my pulse kick into overdrive. When he holds my hand or kisses me my whole body starts to shake. He's absolutely perfect, in every way possible; his voice, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his hair, his body, everything! When I'm with him everything around me seems to disappear. I miss him so much, but he doesn't love me anymore….**

At first Camille was hesitant to send it since she wasn't sure if she wanted Jo to know all about her feelings for Logan. She figured she had nothing to lose so she decided to send it.

***At 2J***

"Hey, what's up?" Jo asked as she opened the door to 2J. She walked past the kitchen area and into the living room where everyone was sitting except for Logan. "Where's Logan?"

"That's not important. The real important thing is; do you know if anything happened between Camille and Logan?" Kendall asked, "He's been acting really weird lately, I think my mom might know something, but do you?"

"Well, Camille told me they broke up because her dad doesn't like Logan." Jo answered to Kendall.

"Wait, why wouldn't Camille's dad like Logan?" Kendall asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because he found out!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Found out? Found out about what?" Kendall asked still confused.

"That Camille and Logan had…" But before Jo could finish her sentence James interrupted her,

"Oh my god, they didn't have…" James started.

"You mean they had…" Kendall said with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm so confused! What did Camille and Logan have?" Carlos yelled frustrated.

"Logan and Camille, did the…'Deed'?" Kendall whispered to Carlos.

"What? No, Logan would never! He's…Logan! He swore he wouldn't until he was married, or even after!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, Logan's the most shy, and has had almost the least amount of experience with girls!' Kendall said.

"Well now he's had the most experience then all of you combined!" Jo said and smiled to herself.

"Hey!" They all yelled angrily simultaneously.

"Anyways, do you mind if I check my e-mail on your computer?" Jo asked the three singers.

"Yeah sure, it's right over there." James said and pointed to the computer sitting on the dinner table.

"Thanks." Jo said and walked over to the table and sat down.

She opened up the internet and typed in then she logged in and looked threw her e-mails until she found Camille's.

She opened it and started to read, but she lost focus on it when Kendall's phone started to go off.

"Hey Jo, Logan wants to know if you want to help me and him help this new girl un-pack her boxes?" Kendall asked her.

"Yeah sure, just a second." She answered and continued to read the e-mail.

_Wow_ she thought to herself_ I didn't know she liked Logan THIS much._

"Come on Jo!" Kendall yelled from behind her.

She turned around and Kendall was already walking out the door. Without thinking she just minimized the internet instead of logging out and exiting the internet. She ran towards the door and followed Kendall down the hall.

"He said their apartment is 2C so they just live a few doors down." Kendall said still walking down the hall.

Soon they got to the apartment and knocked on the door.

A tall male with wavy dark hair and hazel-brown eyes came to the door.

"Hey, you must be Kendall and Jo." The guy said to the two of them, and lad them into their apartment.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So I think this chapter is a lot better than the last one, and don't worry Camille/Logan lovers, Jamie will have no romantic relationship with Logan at all, but she might have one with one of the other BTR boys *wink, wink*. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I've got the next 7 chapter planned out already! But I probably won't update for a little while since I need to start working on the next chapter for **_**Take My Hand**_**. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have decided to make this chapter and probably the next few chapters in 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

"Yeah? We're Kendall and Jo, where is Logan?" Kendall asked.

They walked into the living room to see boxes everywhere; this place seriously needed a makeover. A dark colored girl with long brown hair and big browns eyes walked into the room carrying a box,

"Hi! I'm Jackie!" She said with a big smile on her face, "I would shake your hand but I don't want to drop these boxes. But Logan and Jamie should be coming here soon," the Jackie said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Nick. Jamie's older brother." The man said but didn't bother to shake either of their hands.

The door to the apartment swung open, Jamie and Logan walked into the apartment holding hands. Kendall stared at Jamie, her perfect face, hair, eyes he couldn't keep her eyes of her.

"Oh hey, so this is Kendall and Jo." Logan said pointing to Kendall and Jo.

"H-h-hi." Kendall stuttered and held out his hand for Jamie to shake.

"Hi, Jamie." Jamie said back to him smiling.

Jo looked at the two funny and held out her hand for Jamie to shake.

Kendall snapped out of his trance remembering what Logan and Camille had done and he had to talk to Logan about it.

"Hey Logan, could I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Kendall asked clenching his teeth.

"Uhhh yeah, sure?" Logan said and opened the door to the hallway and walked out. "So what's up?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND CAMILLE HAD SEX?" Kendall asked with anger in his voice.

Logan felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"I, um, I just…I don't know!" Logan said trying ot find the rights words to explain it to Kendall, "I was embarrassed!"

Kendall looked at Logan shocked. _Why would he be embarrassed?_ Kendall thought.

"Why!" Kendall questioned.

"Ugh, I don't know. Camille and I aren't even together anymore." Logan said with sadness in his voice. He looked down at the ground and ran his fingers threw his spiked hair.

"Why would you break up with Camille after having sex?" Kendall asked, "That's the douchiest move ever!"

"I didn't! She broke up with me!" Logan said back, "She told me her dad doesn't like me and that he thinks she would be better off without me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't you think Camille would kind of fight for you?" Kendall asked raising his thick eyebrows.

Logan looked back at the ground and narrowed his eyebrows, e really didn't want to talk to Kendall about his right now.

"She told me she_ also_ thinks it would be better off without me." Logan said.

"What? No way! Camille has been in love with you since forever!" Kendall said and put his hand on Logan's shoulder but Logan quickly brushed it off.

"I don't really wan to talk about it, okay?" Logan said and walked back into the apartment.

Jo and Jamie and Jackie were in Jamie's room decorating. Nick was setting up all of the things in the kitchen. Kendall walked into the Jamie's room and asked if he could help.

"Yeah sure." Jamie said smiling. She handed him a box full of toothbrushes and soap. "You can go put those things in the bathroom."

They continued to work for about 2 more hours before they decided it was time to go home. Kendall had been trying to flirt non-stop with Jamie but it wasn't working very well since all she seemed to do was stare at Logan. _Why would she like Logan over me?_ Kendall thought, _I mean Kendall is nice and stuff but I'm the leader of Big Time Rush and the most popular._ Kendall was getting frustrated so he decided to go and talk to Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie!" Kendall said. Jo and Logan were getting their shoes back on since we were about to leave.

"Oh, hey Kendall. Thanks for the help today." She said half smiling.

Jamie was trying to put a big box on top of a book shelf, it looked like she was struggling so Kendall decided to help.

"Here, I'll take that and no problem." Kendall said and pushed the box onto the shelf. Kendall was quite a few inches taller than Jamie so he had an advantage to these kinds of things.

She smiled at him and stared into his eyes. He stared back smiling also, he wanted to just lean in and kiss her so badly but he had to resist.

"Ya know, you've got really pretty eyes." He said. He saw her face turn red and she looked down at the ground.

"Heh, thanks." She said and looked back up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Well uh I think that Logan and Jo are leaving so you probably should too."

"Oh yeah, well this was fun." He said and walked into the living room and put on his shoes.

"Yeah, it was." She said smiling and opened the door for him.

They all walked back to 2J but Jo headed back to her apartment.

"Man, Jamie was smoking!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, sure." Logan said still feeling a little upset about what had happened earlier that day.

They unlocked the door to 2J and walked in, Carlos and James were sitting on the couch playing some video game and Katie was playing her DS. They took off there shoes and sat on the couch to watch Carlos and James.

"So," James began, he was still staring blankly at the TV, "how was the new girl?"

Logan stared at James with a confused, "Fine I guess? Well I'm gonna go check my e-mail." He said and walked over to the computer sitting on the dining room table. But when he turned it on he noticed Jo was logged on. He was about to log out of her account when he saw the e-mail. He was curious since the subject was "Logan". But he didn't want to get into Jo's personal life, _until_ he saw it was from Camille, no he HAD to read it. He opened it up and started to read the e-mail. He was astonished! Logan was sure Camille hated him, but in the e-mail she said that she was still in-love with him! He had to go talk to Camille as soon as possible, so he got up and grabbed his jacket and started to walk out of the apartment.

"Logie? Where you going?" Kendall asked, but Logan didn't respond he just kept walking. He walked down the hall and stopped at Camille's door; he held up his hand and knocked on the door. Logan was a little scared that her dad would answer the door. Camille opened the door and stared at Logan speechless.

"Logan?" Camille asked.

"Camille, can I come in?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows and giving her a weak smile.

"Uhh yeah I guess but make it quick, my dad will be home soon." She said and let him inside.

He walked into her apartment and stood in the middle of the dining room.

Camille just stared at him, she wasn't sure what to say since they had broken up and hadn't talk to each other since.

'Camille, I, I…I saw your e-mail!" Logan blurted out, he squinted his eyes, ready to be slapped but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Camille just standing there with her jaw dropped open.

"The e-mail…I sent Jo?" Camille asked trying not to make eye contact with Logan.

"Mhmm…" Logan answered; he stuffed his hand into his leather jacket and looked at the ground.

"Logan, I…" Camille started, but she didn't know what to say. Logan walked closer to her. They were only about a foot apart now.

"Shhhhh." He said and put his finger to her lips.

"I thought you hated me…" He said and looked away from Camille. She put both of her hands to the side of his face and made him look at her.

"Logan, I...I love you." She said and stared deep into his eyes.

Without saying another word, Logan crashed his lips into Camille's. He missed the feeling of her lips on his so much; he never wanted the kiss to end. She moved her hands from his neck down his chest and held onto his sides. They both pulled away since air was becoming a problem.

"Wow…I've really missed that." Logan said and gave her a crooked smile.

She gave him a warm smile and let go of him. "So, where does this leave us?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing your dad still hates me." Logan said, he sounded upset about.

"…Yeah, he does. Well we could keep us a secret?" Camille offered.

"Mmmm…I guess. If that's the only way we can be together." Logan said back to Camille.

She looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Do you think maybe we could forget that we ever, yeah know…had…sex…?" She asked looking up with plead in her eyes. "I think it might be better if we just kind of restart, and take things slow."

"Yes, that would be great!" He said and smiled at her.

"Well my dad should be home soon, so I guess I will see you later?" Camille said.

"Yes, you diffidently will!" Logan said, "But there's something I want to do before I leave."

"What's that?" Camille asked confused.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers…

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have decided to make this chapter and probably the next few chapters in 3rd person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

**RE-CAP  
**

"Logan, I...I love you." She said and stared deep into his eyes.

Without saying another word, Logan crashed his lips into Camille's. He missed the feeling of her lips on his so much; he never wanted the kiss to end. She moved her hands from his neck down his chest and held onto his sides. They both pulled away since air was becoming a problem.

"Wow…I've really missed that." Logan said and gave her a crooked smile.

She gave him a warm smile and let go of him. "So, where does this leave us?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing your dad still hates me." Logan said, he sounded upset about.

"…Yeah, he does. Well we could keep us a secret?" Camille offered.

"Mmmm…I guess. If that's the only way we can be together." Logan said back to Camille.

She looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Do you think maybe we could forget that we ever, yeah know…had…sex…?" She asked looking up with plead in her eyes. "I think it might be better if we just kind of restart, and take things slow."

"Yes, that would be great!" He said and smiled at her.

"Well my dad should be home soon, so I guess I will see you later?" Camille said.

"Yes, you diffidently will!" Logan said, "But there's something I want to do before I leave."

"What's that?" Camille asked confused.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers…

***End Of Re-Cap***

He slowly pulled his lips away from hers. She stared deep into his eyes, and smiled.

"I love you." Logan whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes trying to make this moment last forever. She moved her hands to his face pulling him into kiss.

"Camille…" He moaned into her mouth.

They were still standing in the middle of Camille's apartment in each other's arms. Logan moved his hand to her lower back pulling her closer to him. She pulled away from him and pressed her forehead to his. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I should probably…" Logan started to say but stopped when he heard the door to Camille's apartment being unlock.

"My dad!" Camille whispered, "He can't know you're here!"

"Umm, umm, umm…I'll jump out the balcony!" Logan said and ran to the porch wear the balcony is.

"No! You'll get hurt!" Camille said grabbing onto Logan's shirt to make him stop.

But it was too late Camille's dad had opened the door and walked into the room.  
Camille and Logan turned and looked at him not knowing what to do.

"Dad! Hi!" Camille said nonchalantly.

"What is _he _doing here?" Mr. Roberts asked obviously very angry.

"Who?" Camille asked pretending Logan wasn't even here even though he was standing right next to her.

"That…boy!" He yelled.

"What boy? There's no boy here!" She said to her father.

"Yes, right there next to you!" he said back to his daughter.

"No, no there's not. Hey look over there!" She said and pointed to some random part in the house.

"What…?" Mr. Roberts asked and looked behind his shoulder to see what she was pointing at. While he was looking around Logan quickly ran and jumped out of the balcony and landed right on top of a table where ironically Kendall and Carlos were sitting by the pool.

"Logan?" They both questioned at the same time.

"Oh hey guys!" He said and waved at them.

"Did you just fall off of Camille's balcony?" Carlos asked confused.

"Oh no, I jumped off on my own. I didn't necessarily fall off." Logan said getting all technical.

Camille's father ran out onto the porch. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get back here!" Mr. Roberts yelled.

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed his girlish scream. "Gotta go!" He jumped off the table and ran into the lobby. Not looking, he ran into someone and knocked them onto the ground.

"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry." Logan said and looked down at the person on the ground, "Oh! Jamie, I didn't know it was you!" He held out his hand to help her up. She chuckled.

"Logan it's really fine." She said and grabbed onto his hand.

Remembering what he was doing he quickly let go of her arm and said "Sorry I gotta go!" and ran off.

"That was weird." Jamie said to herself and turned around to see a tall handsome blonde standing in front of her with a strange smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Jett." He said smiling hugely.

"Uhhh hi? I'm Jamie." She said still not sure who this guy was.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to that Big Time…Dork, do you happen to be friends with them?" He asked rudely.

"Uhh yeah I do, actually!" Jamie said. She was starting to get irritated.

"Really? Well I happen to know that errrr Kendall boy…" Jett said strangely.

"Oh that's nice, how do you know him?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Oh he used to go out with my co-star Jo Taylor. Do you know her?" He asked, now he was starting to be a little nicer.

"Oh yeah! She, Kendall, and Logan helped me un-pack all of my stuff for my apartment." Jamie said to him.

"Oh that's very nice of them." Jett said, "You seem like a cool girl, I have some fake ID's for this new club, maybe you'd like to come tomorrow night?"

"Yeah maybe, I'll get back to you on that." Jamie said and walked away.

_That was weird_ she thought_ Well he seemed pretty cool except for calling Big Time Rush Big Time Dorks of course! Maybe I should tell him yes?_

Jamie walked out into the pool area to see Jo, Kendall and Carlos sitting at a table reading magazines.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said and waved to them.

"What's up Jamie?" Kendall asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"You guys know Jett?" Jamie asked.

"Ugh unfortunately." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Why is that bad?" Jamie asked.

"Because he tried to steal Jo away from me back when we were going out!" Kendall exclaimed. He obviously was still kind of upset about it.

"Yeah! He's a total ass!" Carlos said.

"No, he's not that bad!" Jo said, disagreeing with Kendall and Carlos.

"Why do you care anyways?" Kendall asked.

"Because he offered me some fake ID's for some new club." Jamie said.

"What club?" Jo asked.

"I dunno, some _new_ club." Jamie said to Jo.

"Is it _Club Rave_!" Carlos asked, "I heard that's the hottest new club! All of the famous people are going!"

"Uhh yeah I think so. So should I go and tell Jett that we are gonna go?" Jamie asked the three sitting at the table.

"Yes! We have to go!" Carlos said.

"Alright, I'll go tell him then." Jamie said and walked back into the lobby. Jett was sitting in a chair reading some gossip magazine.

"Jett!"Jamie said. She was now standing in front of him.

"Oh, Jamie!" Jett said.

"My friends and I will take those fake ID's." Jamie said to Jett.

"Okay, I will give them to you later today. How many do you need?" He asked.

She counted in her head, herself, Jackie, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, Jo, and Camille. So that is 8. "8 please." She asked and walked away.

"Alright, eight it is!" Jett yelled to Jamie as she walked away…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: So yeah this chapter wasn't that great since I kind of rushed it. I also wrote a new story called _Somebody To Love_, you should read it! It's also about Logan**  
**it has like no hits and I posted it last night! So please review!**  
**Thanks!**


	10. Your Body Is A Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

How You Turn Me On

**CAMILLES' POV**

"Camille, what was he doing here?" My dad asked me obviously quite furious.

"What was who doing here?" I asked him pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Camille, you know who I'm talking about!" My dad said to me, he seemed very frustrated.

"No, I have no idea…" I said still pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Logan! What was Logan doing in here?" He said with anger in his tone.

"Ohhhhhh Logan! Pshhh I have no idea!" I said and started to walk away.

I'm not going to tell him that me and Logan are back together! And I am diffidently not going to tell him what we were doing in here. But I still don't understand why he hates Logan so much! Logan is so amazing; he's sweet, smart, funny, talented, what's not to love?

"Camille Cecilia Roberts! Stop lying to me and tell me what he was doing in here! Now!" My dad yelled at me. I hate it when people yell at me. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"He…he…he came to get back together with me…" I said now dropping the act I was pulling.

"Well you better not have agreed to." My dad said, lowering his voice.

"Well I did!" I said sassily.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just told him that! No, no no! I'm going to be in so much trouble now!

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" My dad sternly stated.

"I don't care! I love him dad! Why can't you accept that?" I yelled to him.

"Because he is bad for you Camille! Now if you don't end it with him _again_ then…then…you will…I don't know but something bad will have to happen!" My dad yelled back at me.

I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"Ugh, I can't believe you! I am _not _breaking up with him!" I yelled at him.

"Alright then you are grounded! Only school and auditions you may go to! No hanging out with friends!" My dad said still sounding made.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him and ran out into hallway of the Palm Woods.

More tears escaped from my eyes and fell to the floor.

I can't believe he thinks he can jus control my life like that! I'm almost 18 years old he can't just tell me who I can and cannot date!

I slid to the ground still crying. I brung my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them and continued to cry.

"Camille?" I soft voice questioned in front of me.

I brought my face up out of my lap and looked to see who it was.

"Logan…" I said, almost in a whisper. He came and sat next to me and wrapped his left arm around me.

"Ohhh Camille what's wrong?" He asked softly and pressed his lips to my head.

"My dad…he…he…he wants me to break up with you." I stammered and looked up at Logan. His eyebrows were narrowed and he had a confused look on his face.  
"But I told him I won't. Then he grounded me and now here I am." I sniffled.

He sighed and held me closer to him.

"I can't go back in there Logan. I'm just going to get in even more trouble." I said, weeping into Logan's shirt.

"Shhhh, you don't have to, darling." He said, comforting me.

"But what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to stay?" I asked.

I really don't have anywhere to go. My dad probably doesn't even care if I don't come back. I could always stay with Jo or Logan. But with me and Logan's history I'm not sure if Mrs. Knight would want me staying with them.

"You can always stay with us." He said and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face away.

"Really?" I asked confused, "but doesn't Mrs. Knight like…hate me?"

"No, of course not! I'm sure she'd understand." He said and got up off of the ground. "Here." He held out his hand for me to take.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up from off the ground. He stared at me with those gorgeous brown eyes then pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Come one." He said and grabbed on to my hand as we started to walk to his apartment.

***LOGANS' POV***

I took out my key and unlocked the door to 2J. Camille was holding onto my hand as we walked into the apartment. Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch reading one of her parent magazines.

"Hey Mama K!" I said and kicked the door closed.

"Oh hi, I didn't think you would be home so soon! Didn't you go help that new girl move in?" She asked, still reading her magazine.

"Oh yeah, but we finished that I few hours ago. And Camille's here I hope you don't mind." I asked.

"Oh no, that's fine sweetie. I didn't think I would see Camille here that often anymore." She said and rose and eyebrow at both of us.

"Oh uh yeah, were kind of back together." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh that's great," she said with a big smile on her face, "well I have to go to grocery shopping." She got up off the couch and closed her magazine. "So I will see you in about 2 hours!" She grabbed her keys off of the counter and started to walk out the door. "Oh yeah! Try to keep your pants on while I'm gone." She said with a smile on her face.

"I can't keep any promises!" I joked. She glared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm joking, just joking." I said innocently. I heard Camille quietly laugh to herself.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She said, walking out the door and gave us a quick smile.

I turned around and pulled Camille over to sit on the couch. She sat down next to me and gave me a weak smile.

"Everything will be fine." I said to her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know…" She said staring past me.

I looked around the room, and spotted the remote to my iHome on the coffee table in front of us. I reached past her and picked it up and pressed the shuffle button. Of course, Halfway There started to play. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back but her smile wasn't as big as mine.

My part came on and a big smile spread across her face.

"_So we take what comes and we keep on going,  
leaning on each other's shoulders  
then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow."_ The speakers played.

She absolutely loved it when I sang. I truthfully don't understand why though. I am the worst singer out of the four of us so I don't get why she thinks I'm so good at it.

The chorus came on and her smile faded. But that smile formed on her lips when another solo of mine came

"_How you ever gonna reach the stars,  
If you never get off the ground?  
And you're always here where you are  
If you let life knock you down."_ The iHome continued playing.

"You have such an amazing voice." She quietly said. She looked up at me and met my gaze.

"Please, I can't believe Gustavo didn't fire me the first time she heard me sing." I said.

"Don't say that. In my opinion you are the best singer out of the four of you guys." She said seriously. I felt my face turn red by her compliment.

"Heh thanks…" I said shyly.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. A new song started on my iPod: 'Your Body is a Wonderland' by John Mayer. I knew she loved this song, and I knew the lyrics to it so I took the liberty of singing along.

**CAMILLES' POV**

"We got the afternoon;  
you got this room for two.  
One thing I've left to do  
discover me  
Discovering you…" He started to sing along.

I loved this song but him singing it to me made me love it even more. His hot breath on my neck made my breath hitch in my throat.

"One mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain,  
one pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue."

His voice practically made my heart melt. I couldn't concentrate on anything when he was singing.

"'Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while."

I turned my head a stared him straight in the eyes. For a minute it looked like his eyes where shimmering from the sun light seeping in threw the windows. Before he could do or say anything I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer to me and pressed my lips to his.

This kiss felt so different then the other ones we've had. The only time we ever really kissed was when I would slap him then kiss him which didn't have very much feeling in them, or when I would kiss him goodbye. Those kisses where light, soft, and not necessarily meaningful, but this kiss felt so passionate and…meaningful. He started to run his hands threw my hair and placed it on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss. I kissed him passionately back, wrapping my arms around his neck while he moved his hands over my bare skin, up and down my arm sending shivers up my spin. His lips started to wander down my neck leaving a trail of kisses. I could feel him smile as he moved his lips back to mine. Everything was absolutely perfect. Well, was perfect, we were unfortunately interrupted by someone clearing there throat behind us.

Logan's lips left mine, and before I knew we had jumped a few inches away from each other. I looked at him, his cheeks bright pink with an embarrassed smile on his face. I looked towards the door to see Kendall awkwardly standing there with Carlos, James, and Katie, with his hands covering Katie's eyes.

"Guys!" Logan yelled with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Opps sorry Logan, didn't know you were…busy in here." James said and winked at Logan. Logan looked over at me with his eyebrow raised and a goofy smile on his face, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well look at the time, I should really be going!" I said and hopped off of the couch, fixed my hair and without looking back I ran out of the apartment.

I ran towards the elevator more embarrassed then I ever thought was possible. I pressed the up button, but wait! What am I doing? I can't go back to my dads' house! Now I have nowhere to go! Where _am_ I supposed to go? Before I could think anything else I heard someone calling my name down the hall. I spun around on my heels to see Logan sprinting down the hall towards me.

"Camille, wait!" He yelled. Now he was standing right next to me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"

I sighed. "Logan, it's really fine. It wasn't your fault."

"Camille, it's just…I feel really bad about them." He frowned at me.

"Seriously Logan, it's no big deal." I said, almost laughing at how apologetic he was.

"Alright," he said giving me his gorgeous smile, "well do you still need a place to stay?"

I diffidently shouldn't stay with him. As much I want to I know I shouldn't.

"Logan, that's really nice but I think I will just stay with…uh…Jo. I guess…" I stammered. I really hope Jo will let me stay with her or else I have nowhere to go but home and I diffidently don't want to go there.

"Oh…okay." He said, sounding a tad bit disappointed.

"Alright, well I will see you later then?" I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah…" He said and gave me a weak smile.

I heard the elevator door ding and I walked inside it and pressed the floor Jo lives on. I let out a long sigh as soon as the doors were closed. That was THE best kiss _ever._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have been really busy lately. So what did you guys think? Please review, I will love you forever!  
**

**I saw this video of Big Time Rush being interviewed on YouTube and one of the questions was "What is your favorite song to make-out to?" and Logan said 'Little Freak' by Usher! It's kind of funny that he likes to make-out to **_**that**_** specific song since it's all dirty and crap :P  
He's uber adorable! Logan's also pimptastic! Haha…anyways, again I apologize for not updating in a long time! I hope you forgive me :D**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. ,**

**Logan is a sexy mofo!**


End file.
